Spanish Empire
The 'Spanish Empire '''is comprised of the dominions, colonies and territories ruled or administered by Spain. The ruler is King Phillip V of Spain. The principle naval force of the empire is the Spanish Navy. Spanish Regulars are the foot soldiers of both the Navy and Army. History Background In 1492, Christopher Columbus discovered several places in the New World, including numerous islands of the Bahamas, Cuba, and Hispaniola. I 1493, the Pope granted the entire Western Hemisphere (save for Brazil, which was given to Portugal) to Spain, for the purpose of settling, colonizing, and converting the indigenous population to Catholicism. The first permanent settlements in the New World were on the islands of Hispaniola and Cuba. On Hispaniola, the city of Santo Domingo was founded n 1496 by Columbus’ brother Bartholomew. In 1503, the Casa de Contratación was established to monitor trade for the Crown. Based out of Seville, they also had an intelligence division with a vast network of spies. By 1510, the Empire spread to the mainland continents of North and South America. The city of Havana was founded in 1515. In 1519, Mexico was conquered by the Spanish. Silver mines in Mexico and Peru made the Empire immeasurably wealthy, transported overseas by treasure galleons. The crown established the system of treasure fleets to protect the conveyance of silver to Seville. Merchants in Seville sold consumer goods that were registered and taxed by the Casa. These goods were sent to the colonies. Shipping went through specific ports. In Spain, much of the shipping went through Seville. A line of treasure galleons travelled constantly throughout the year between Acapulco in Mexico and Manila in the Philippines. Other vital ports include Havana and Cartagena. Florida was colonized in 1565 by Pedro Menéndez de Avilés when he founded St. Augustine. While gold and silver flowed from the colonies on the mainland, tobacco and sugar were the sources of profit for the West Indies colonies. The King of Spain, Charles II Habsburg, died childless in 1700. He left the throne of Spain to a French prince, Phillip of Anjou, instead of another Habsburg. This resulted in the War of the Spanish Succession, with Spain and France being challenged by England, the Dutch and the Holy Roman Empire. The war ended with Phillip on the throne of Spain, renouncing any claim he and his descendants had on France. Spain’s overseas possessions remained intact, but much of their empire in Europe was divided amongst its enemies. During the war, Woodes Rogers served as a privateer. He attacked the Manila Galleon Nuestra Señora de la Encarnación y Desengaño. After hounding her for days, the galleon fired a shot from her stern chasers right before surrendering. The shot hit Rogers’ ship at the helm, killing his brother Thomas. Rogers, whose face was scarred by the shot, killed the entire crew except one man. The ship, relieved of her cargo, and sole survivor were then delivered to Acapulco. At some point, Albinus and his pirate crew sacked the Spanish cities of Campeche and Cartagena. A few years later, Spain launched the Rosario Raids on Nassau to combat Richard Guthrie and his growing pirate empire. Richard brought the Guthrie Trading Company’s ships to Nassau to sell the pirates’ goods. After tiring of their shipping being raided, 200 men invaded New Providence Island, burning and killing as they pleased. After this, it became a rule amongst the pirates of Nassau not to raid Spanish ships, out of fear of further reprisals. Season One Captain Flint plans on capturing the Spanish treasure galleon, ''Urca de Lima. He tries to find the ship’s schedule on an English merchant ship where he finds everything except the schedule. Flint and his boatswain, Billy Bones, travel to Harbour Island to meet with Richard Guthrie. Flint tells him the story of a Spaniard named Vazquez. Vazquez was responsibe for launching the [https://black-sails.fandom.com/wiki/Urca_de_Lima Urca de Lima], ''a treasure galleon with a cargo so rich, the King of Spain was very anxious to see it launched. She carried five million Spanish dollars worth of gold. Vazquez warned his superiors that it was too late, for storm season was upon them and no escort could be found for her. His superiors demanded that he sign off. They said if he could not find an escort, he should plot a course unknown to anyone but her captain and consider that route to be a state secret of the utmost importance. Vazquez refused, and was stabbed by another Casa member. Dying from the knife wound to his belly, Vazquez wanders in to a tavern in Port Royal, and sits next to an English merchant captain, Parrish. Vazquez tells his entire story to Parrish before expiring. Flint asks for the name of Richard’s spy in Havana, but Richard refuses to get involved. He says that if he were to make any inquiries regarding the treasure ship, Colonial Intelligence would see him dead. Flint tires to force him, but is interrupted by the arrival of Captain Hume of the ''HMS Scarborough. '' After catching the thief with the schedule, John Silver, Flint has him write it down (Silver had memorized and burned it to prevent his being killed). Flint examines the schedule and declares it incomplete. He knows that the Urca will stop in Florida to take on water. He has done his own reconnaissance and has a list of all the likely places. Silver refuses until he knows Silver won’t kill him. Flint and the ''Walrus sail to hunt the Urca with the Ranger '' as consort. En route, they sail through a hurricane, and Silver gives the final coordinates of the schedule. Flint matches it with Division Bay, Florida. When they sail there, the ''Urca ''is nowhere to be found. However, the pirates come across a Spanish Man O’ War. Flint and Gates argue over how to deal with the warship. Flint’s idea is to have the Walrus pretend to be a merchant vessel attacked by pirates. Meanwhile, the Ranger will sail away, flying the Black. The ''Walrus ''will fire, signaling the ''Ranger ''to come about. The two ships will then rake the Spanish vessel from both ends. Gates believes that the ship is guarda costa. Flint believes the ship is an escort for the ''Urca. Gates reminds Flint that the lack of escort was the whole reason they planned this whole thing in the first place. Gates insists on returning with the Ranger ''to Nassau, and Flint kills him. Flint informs his crew that Gates’ heart gave out. He persuades Dufresne to go with his plan. Dufresne advises him to tell the Spanish that they are from St. Augustine, the closest port. Dufresne also stresses to name them anything but a tobacco ship, for the trade is monitored heavily by Seville. When the Spanish ship hails the Walrus, Flint has Silver, who is fluent in Spanish, communicate with the Spanish Officer. The Officer asks for the name of the ship and her captain. Silver replies that they are the ''Cazadora ''and their captain is Marco Fernandez, fed to him by Flint. When asked their trade, Flint has Silver say they are a tobacco ship. The ship believes them and pursues the Ranger. The ''Walrus then fires on the Man O’ War. The Ranger comes about, cannons blazing. However, the Man O’ War turns her broadsides on the pirates. The Ranger’s powder magazine explodes, sinking the ship. The Walrus ''is barely able to escape. Once ashore, the remaining ''Walrus ''pirates discover the ''Urca de Lima, wrecked on the shore and her crew transporting the gold from her hold. In the bay, the Man O’ War stands watch. Season Two The Walrus crew is able to board and abscond with the Spanish Man O’ War, sailing for Nassau. Once back in Nassau, Flint sends two scouts, Vincent and Nicholas, to keep watch on the Spanish soldiers and the gold. He instructs them to return to Division Bay and approach from the south. Flint wants to know their routines, schedule and watch strength when he returns. Jack Rackham decides to claim the Urca ''gold for his own, and begins trying to figure out its location. Richard Guthrie warns Flint that courting Lord Ashe to help Nassau reconcile with England and obtaining the gold are two incompatible goals. While Ashe makes his case to Parliament, in the next row, the ambassador to the court of King Phillip will be screaming about how the pirates of Nassau just stole five million Spanish dollars from the king’s treasury. Flint insists he will make it work. Nicholas and Vincent return with the news that the gold is gone. However, they are working with John Silver to give the prize to a smaller crew, ensuring a larger share for themselves. In truth, many of the Spanish soldiers guarding the wreck have died of a disease. Silver gives the location to Max, who passes it along to Rackham. Rackham and the [[Colonial Dawn |''Colonial Dawn ]] set sail for the wreck. They engage the remaining soldiers, who fight like hell to defend it. However, Rackham returns victorious to Nassau, along with the Walrus, which he refit for the hold space. Season Three The Spanish gold has been divvied up between Rackham and Flint’s crews. The remainder of it is placed in the vaults of Fort Nassau. Rackham, Anne Bonny and Max decide to exchange a portion of the gold for commodities that are more easily transported, such as gems and pearls. Woodes Rogers, the new Royal Governor of New Providence Island, recruits Eleanor Guthrie to help him conquer Nassau, for she is a valuable source of information. When they arrive in Nassau, they find resistance waiting for them. Eleanor asks Rogers why he can’t pacify Nassau by force. Rogers explains that Whitehall and many of his creditors and investors could be persuaded to allow the lapse of a few deadlines. However, Spain is one of them, and they demand that Rogers return all of the Urca ''gold to Havana within eight weeks, or they will deem him a pirate by another name. This will call for the launch of a fleet of ten ships and 1,500 soldiers who will raze Nassau to the ground. After Jack Rackham blows a hole in the fort, Benjamin Hornigold and his men secure it, along with the remainder of the Urca gold. Once all resistance is removed from Nassau, Rogers and his men move ashore and they prepare to ship the gold to Havana. Max tries to buy her way onto the council using her share of the gems after being told she would be excluded. However, Rogers’ chambermaid, Mrs. Hudson, secretly a spy for Spanish Intelligence, informs Rogers that Spain knows about the transactions that traded gold for gems and other commodities. She reveals that six months prior to their arrival in Nassau, a man calling himself John introduced himself to her and said his employers wished to monitor Rogers' endeavor to retake Nassau, saying they had a vested interest. Hudson thought that this man represented one of Rogers' investors, seeming legitimate and offering a significant sum of money. Hudson agreed to the deal, but then discovered that the man's name was Juan Antonio Grandal, and he worked for the intelligence department of the Casa de Contratación. They are furious over its existence and know that Max’s share only represents half of the remaining treasure. The other is in the possession of Jack Rackham. Rogers and Eleanor discuss the problem. Rogers can either return the cache in full or if he fails, he will only aggravate Spain’s suspicion that Rogers is merely a pirate by another name. Eleanor suggests that they could fight to defend the island, the odds would be dire but they are not without resources. Rogers clarifies if that if someone were to fight Spain, it won’t be them. If the result of Rogers’ endeavor in Nassau is a Spanish attack against British forces, an act that threatens to drag the empire into a war, Rogers would be recalled to London and likely a debtors’ prison, and Eleanor’s capital sentence would be reinstated. Rogers sends the gold and the gems to Havana. Shortly thereafter, Jack Rackham returns to Nassau seeking a pardon. He is taken into custody by Redcoats and taken to the Governor's Mansion. There, Rogers explains the situation with Spain to him. Rackham promises to help and writes a letter to Anne to be delivered by Lieutenant Hersey. However, the message was coded, telling Anne to run with the cache instead. When she gets the message, she kills Hersey and runs. As they sail towards Ocracoke, the Pirate Fleet finds a Spanish Merchant Ship. They pursue and board her, the crew resists and is slaughtered to a man. Vane speaks with a Spaniard he mortally wounded. He asked why they didn’t surrender. The Spaniard tells Vane that if they surrender, their’s and the captain’s employment is terminated and it is made very difficult for them to find work. If they fight, there is a chance that their families get some sort of compensation. The Spaniard says he hopes it is enough for his wife to take care of their son and daughter. The Spaniard says he was a soldier once, and it is a shame how money makes sheep of them all. The Spaniard goes on to say that given their cargo, surrender was simply not an option, speaking cryptically of a town full of dead men, orphans and widows. Vane is extremely shaken by the Spaniard’s monologue, and asks him what he’s talking about, but the Spaniard dies before he can say anything more. Belowdecks, Teach, Ellers and Reuben find a locked cabin. Reuben breaks the door down with a ram, and inside they find the Spanish Intelligence Officer burning papers. He says “long live the king” in Spanish before shooting himself. Vane joins the three of them in sorting through the documents. They discover that the documents beling to the Intelligence wing of the Casa de Contratación. Teach explains to Reuben that these officers carry files from station to station, relaying information up the chain of command. The information could include details about silver shipments, treasure fleet schedules or even the private letters of the king. In the remains of the files, Ellers finds reports about Governor Woodes Rogers and Vane, which he gives over to Teach. Teach says it's a dossier on Rogers, and Vane asks if it's an invasion plan in case Spain decides to invade Nassau. Teach says it's not even close to a plan, merely someone's notes and fragments. Reuben then asks if there's anything of value in the notes, and Teach says only if they want to invade Nassau, which they don't. Ellers asks how they could learn so much about Rogers if he's been in Nassau for such a short time, and Teach replies they have a spy in his office, like with all other British governors in the Americas. Mrs. Hudson later reveals to Eleanor that she originally declined Grandal's offer. But a few days after she did, she came home late after a day in Rogers' service. She found her children asleep, which was not unusual, as she often came home late. However, that night her children were not alone. Grandal was waiting in their room, in his left hand a knife, in his right a purse. He told Hudson that her children would receive something from him that night, and told her to choose which. Mrs. Hudson later meets with Grandal, and tells him that Rackham is now in Rogers' custody. Grandal tells her that he sympathizes with her and does not want her to be harmed. Grandal tells her that if all the gold is returned, his superiors will not set the fleet to attack Nassau. However, his superiors are proud men, and they are angry. He tells her to encourage Governor Rogers to send Rackham to Havana along with the gold, as a gesture of good faith. Rogers’ efforts to transport the gems and Jack to a ship to be delivered to Havana are thwarted when his caravan is ambushed by pirates who abscond with both. Season Four War has broken out between England and Spain yet again, meaning no one is answering Rogers’ pleas for aid in stamping out the pirates from Nassau. Woodes Rogers travels to Havana to enlist the aid of Governor Raja in driving the pirates out of Nassau, despite the fact that England and Spain are at war. Rogers is admitted by harbor patrol and goes ashore with Mrs. Hudson, First Mate Molin and a few soldiers. They are met by Juan Antonio Grandal and an escort of Spanish soldiers. Rogers explains that he merely wants to fight the pirates in Nassau, and produces the head of Edward Teach as proof. Rogers is taken to Governor Raja, and he is able to convince him to help him in ridding Nassau of pirates. Rogers tells him to avoid Fort Nassau, where his allies are situated, and burn everything else. Raja and Grandal provide Rogers with a fleet of twelve ships, eight of them Men of War. Rogers signals the fort to stand down. Rogers asks Raja if he will pursue the ''Walrus, which sailing away to escape, but Raja tells him he won’t separate his fleet. The fleet lays waste to Nassau and sends hundreds, if not thousands of soldiers who kill everyone in their path. Rogers goes ashore and is discomforted by all the violence, and is further dismayed when Mr. Soames, Lieutenant Utley andFrasier, who tell him that Eleanor went to retrieve the cache. Rogers attempts to convince Grandal to order the men to not harm Eleanor, but Grandal tells him that even if the order could be given, no one would heed it, for the men have been let loose. The soldiers attack the pirates who have retreated to the Underhill Estate under the command of Long John Silver. The pirates are able to hold them off for some time, but are attacked from the rear by the Spanish cavalry. They retreat into a barn, and are almost burned out but are saved by the arrival of Julius and his army. Flint leads Madi, her guards Obi and Zaki, Eleanor and her guard of six Redcoats to Miranda Barlow’s home, which had been converted into the base of the Pirate Resistance. However, they are followed by a group of Spanish soldiers. They are able to defeat the Spanish soldiers, losing two Redcoats in the process. Three more soldiers happen upon the scene and run off. To prevent them from fetching reinforcements, Flint leads Obi and three of the Redcoats to pursue them. Zaki and a Redcoat stay behind to guard Eleanor and Madi, but are attacked by a Spanish soldier who was merely unconscious. Zaki, the Redcoat, and Eleanor are killed, while Madi is wounded and later captured. Flint finds Silver at the Underhill Estate, and they evacuate to the Walrus and the Lion and sail away to the Maroon Island. The Spanish fleet returns to Havana once they are finished in Nassau. Territories *Europe **Spain ***Seville ***Cádiz *West Indies **Caribbean ***Hispaniola ****Santo Domingo ***Cuba ****Havana *Mainland North America **Florida ***St. Augustine **Mexico ***Acapulco ***Campeche **Panama *South America **Colombia ***Cartagena Category:Groups and factions Category:Spanish Empire